


Move

by Tatzebea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, silly things, some song references, some spanish words I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: The small skeleton does a lot for his robot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big fan of Mettasans o:  
> And there is a lack of it! So I write something for it~~
> 
> It's also my birthday :3

Sans knocked on the ebony colored door.

He would have thought Mettaton would have a pink house. But to the surprise of everyone, his house was pretty normal. Even quite lovely with the white and ebony colored edges and roof. Sans opinion. But before he could think more about the robot's house, said monster opened the door. "Why~~ Hello, Darling, what brings you here?" It was pretty late, so Sans assumed Mettaton just arrived home. "i am here for you" He pointed a bony finger at the other, who looked bewildered at him. "That was a terrible pick-up line, dear" The small monster looked at the taller with a caring smile.

Mettaton shook his head, making his hair sway. The small skeleton could briefly see the unfinished half of the star's face. The tall monster let Sans in. The interior decor, too, wasn't pink at all. Sans, again, found it very lovely. He was very tempted to just go to the black leather couch and fall asleep. But that is not why he is here today. The skeleton turned to the other monster and smiled more than normal. "so.... i quit my job! wanna go dance?" This earned him a confused expression from the robot. He found it cute. "You..... want to dance?" Of course that is what made him confused. Sans is quite the lazy monster. "why yes. you are cute and i wanna move it for ya" Sans winked. He liked using lyrics to flirt with the robot. And it seems to work, too. Mettaton blushed softly. "Oh, dear~~ Did you listen to music again?" Sans' smile just increased in size. "aww you know me too well. so what ya say? i wanna dance with you to the ketchup song"

This earned Sans a wholehearted laughter from the robot. A laugh many don't hear. The skeleton feels very honored to be the one hearing it. Eventually Mettaton came down from laughing too much. He looked at Sans with an endearing smile. "what? i though you like spanish songs?" The robot shook his head again at this. "Well, I do~~ But I like other songs, too" The small one nodded. Then Sans remembered something and rummaged through his pocket. "hey, i also have something for you. it reminded me of you, heh" Before Mettaton could be flattered, the small monster found what he was looking for and hold it out. It was a pink wrapped piece of monster candy. Mettaton made a confused face. "A.... piece of candy?" Sans nodded. "yep! ya know, since it's pink and kinda rectangular, heh" The taller monster did accepted the candy and gave him a kinda defeated smile.

"so, you still wanna go dance?" The others smile became more genuine. "It would be lovely to go dancing~~" Now Sans reached out to grab the robot's hand. "where do you wanna go dance? if you want i can bring you to españa" The star laughed again. Sans really loved the sound of it. "Oh dear~~ Ahahaha what do you have with me and Spain? Hihi~~" "well isn't it your favorite country?" The shorter squeezed the robot's hand softly. Mettaton looked down to the other. "Well I do like it. It's so.... exotic" This time Sans laughed. To the monsters, everything was exotic. "heh heh, nice. so? wanna go there, i can buy you a vestido, too?" The small skeleton knew that the star was a fan of different languages and thus tried to court him.

Sans waited. He is a patient monster and he can wait an eternity for Mettaton. The short one makes a mental note to tell the robot this one day. Eventually, Mettaton came to a decision and petted Sans' skull. "Ahh sure, dear~~" Then the taller giggled. Sans liked the giggle. He snaked, as best as he could, an arm around Mettaton. The skeleton could only reach the legs and hips. "well then, i know a shortcut! just for you" He winked and he earned a giggle again. Mettaton then put his hand before his eye, knowing that Sans doesn't want to show him to know how those 'Shortcuts' work. This made the short monster giggle. Unknown to the robot, Sans would show him but he doesn't want to break the others delusion.

 

When they arrived it was morning. Sans sunk to the sandy ground, he rarely used his shortcuts over timezones, but then he felt soft hair on his skull. He looked up to see Mettaton nuzzling him. The skeleton reached up and petted the robots head. This made Mettaton look at him. "Are you feeling well?" Sans answered with a nod and stood up. "yeah, just sleepy. i didn't took a nap before i visited you, heh" It was a lie, but he didn't wanted to concern the star. Said monster looked around. "Where are we, dear?" His answer was a shrug. It was just a lucky guess where Sans brought them. The surface was so big, he couldn't always teleport on a direct point. Before Mettaton could berate him he grabbed the robots hand and walked out of the beach. "let's sea if we can find a clothes shop. i promised you a dress, mí amor" He was proud that he could make Mettaton blush with a pun. Or was it the Spanish? More likely.

They did found a shop for dresses. The shopkeeper looked confused at those two since they didn't saw so many monsters before. The skeleton was happy when Mettaton looked at all the dresses they sell. He looked enthusiastic and Sans appreciated it. Whereas the robot showed him many dresses, the short monster could blissfully sit down and observe, giving thumbs up or downs as feedback. He was about to fall asleep when Mettaton called out to him. "So~~ this is the last one! What do you say, darling?" Sans opened one eye socket and in an instead was wide awake. The robot wore a pretty, long and red and black patterned dress. The skeleton didn't knew what was different from the other dresses but he liked this one the best. Mettaton waited for him to answer so he coughed to clear his throat. "wow, you look hotter then hotland ever could have been" The star giggled, choosing to get this dress while he twirled around in it. Sans' permanent smile slightly widened at the the monster in front of him.

Finding a place to dance in the morning was being more difficult Sans would have expected. They settled for a 'plaza'. It was big enough for them to dance. "Oh honey~~ I came to the realization that we do not have any music" The short skeleton looked to the tall monster. He knew they forgot something. Then he walked to Mettaton and took both hands. "don't worry, metal-cherry, i can just hum some stuff for ya" He tucked at the others hands and started to imitate something similar to a dance. It was weird to dance with someone way taller than him but he tried. The star laughed and moved, too, swaying his hips to Sans' humming the melody to the song he described as 'My inner feelings' with. Their silly, yet endearing dance, made passersby stop and look. Getting inspired by the two cheerful monsters, some started to dance, too. It was a small gathering. Eventually, while the other pairs kept dancing, Sans and Mettaton stopped. Not only did the robots battery neared emptiness, but the time, too, past pretty fast. Thus they decided it was for the best that they go back to the star's home.

After Sans managed the shortcut he fall flat on the leather couch. He didn't noticed how the robot changed to his pajamas. When Mettaton came back he gave out a yawn. "Daaaawwwling? Do you want to sleep there?" The short monster looked up. "hm? why you ask? ya wanna invite me in your cama?" His questions got answered by a blanket to his skull. This made Sans laugh sleepily. The skeleton tends to fall asleep very fast, but before he did he heard Mettaton murmur a soft 'Good night, darling'.

Sans concluded that he will have a good night and a nice morning, too.


End file.
